My Task
by Raine Melodia
Summary: Well... One of my crazy imaginations... Again...


Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty Bleach :)  
>I just borrow the characters...<p>

My talk with the main character, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach.

"Should I call you Kurosaki or Ichigo?"  
>"Whatever you like."<br>"So I'd say Ichigo. Call me Erra. Ichigo, can I ask you something?"  
>"What?"<br>"Do you like anyone?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Well?"  
>"Do you think I like anyone?"<br>"Well, if you ask me, I'd say you like Orihime Inoue. Am I right?"  
>"What?"<br>"Then you like Rukia or Senna?"  
>"What? No! None of them."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"I guess. Why are you asking such stupid question, Erra?"<br>"Cause I don't think it was such a stupid question."  
>"Weird."<br>"Indeed weird, but let me ask you this. If you like that someone, what will you do for her?"  
>"What will I do? Well, I never thought about it before."<br>"Then put some thought on it now. What will you do for her?"  
>"W-well, l-love her, of course."<br>"And?"  
>"Um, protect her?"<br>"Bingo!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"So you do like anyone in Bleach."  
>"What? Who do you think I like in there?"<br>"Let me ask you, is there anyone in Bleach that you're willing to risk your life just to protect her?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Stop frowning and answer me."  
>"I don't get it."<br>"I know this sounds rude, but just between you and me, who do you think is the most weak in your team?"  
>"Ino... Hey, that's rude!"<br>"I told you earlier. Orihime, right?"  
>"Cut it out! She'll hear you!"<br>"No, she can't. She's playing with my sisters in the nursery."  
>"She is?"<br>"Yeah, enough of that. So you're saying her, right?"  
>"W-well, yeah. What about it?"<br>"What makes you trying so hard to protect her?"  
>"It's...a hard question, Erra."<br>"I know it's hard. So try explaining it."  
>"Well, I never thought of her as a weak member in our team, though."<br>"Yeah right..."  
>"Seriously! Actually, there's a reason I wanted to protect her."<br>"Like what?"  
>"I...don't know. I just feel like protecting her. That's all."<br>"So you're saying...you just have to protect her?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Protect her even though you have to risk your own life?"  
>"Something like that."<br>"Protect her like she's the most important person in your life?"  
>"Um, yeah."<br>"Protect her...as if you re protecting your own girlfriend?"  
>"Yeah-... What?"<br>"Hehe. That proves it, then."  
>"What?"<br>"You actually love Orihime but didn't notice it that way."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Listen, I've watched this anime, so I know. Let me ask you again, have you ever raised your voice when talking to her?"  
>"Um, I don't think so, why?"<br>"How about with Rukia or other characters?"  
>"I think I have, but what does those have to do with that?"<br>"It DOES have to do with that, Ichigo. It's just that you didn't notice."  
>"Notice what? You know, this is getting ridiculous, I'm out of here."<br>"Wait!"  
>"What?"<br>"Don't you notice that Orihime loves you so much than anyone she ever had? Well, that was after Sora had died."  
>"What? What do you mean?"<br>"Don't you get it? Orihime loves you."  
>"She...she did?"<br>"Yup."  
>"You're...kidding, right?"<br>"Cut my head off if I did."  
>"For real."<br>"Yup."  
>"Inoue? She loves me? Since when?"<br>"Let me show you one of the saddest episodes in Bleach. Come, I'll show you."

Then, I take him to another dimensional of Bleach, where no one can see us.

We finally arrived at that place.

"This is...my room."  
>"Yup, and there you are, sleeping in your bed."<br>"A-amazing! But what happen to me? I look...beaten up."  
>"Stay back!"<br>"What?"  
>"Look!"<p>

We saw Orihime came out from the curtains.

"Inoue? What is she doing here? She can't see us?"  
>"No, she can't. Just look and listen."<p>

We looked and listen.

"W-what is she doing? She tried to..."  
>"Kiss you, I know. Listen carefully. Try going near her and listen."<p>

Then, I let him near her. He was surprised to see her tears, falling hard on his cheeks. On another him.

"I can't..."

We heard her sobbing.

"I can't do this to Kurosaki-kun..." Her sobbing becomes harder.  
>"I-Inoue..."<p>

Ichigo wanted to touch her but he can't.  
>Because he can't even touch her physically.<br>That's right, we're in another dimensional of Bleach.

Then, Orihime raise and went near the curtain. Showing that she's going to leave.  
>But before that, she said something to sleeping Ichigo.<p>

The other Ichigo was facing her.  
>She had said something that made his heart feels like it s going to ripe away.<br>Finally, she said the last words to him.

"If I were given different five life times, I will fall in love with the same person."

Ichigo was petrified.  
>His eyes were wide.<br>After Orihime had left, he turns to walks to me, his bangs covered his eyes.  
>Then, he raises his head to look at me.<p>

"The same person... Was she referring to..."  
>"You, of course."<p>

There he goes again. His bangs over his eyes.

"Let's go back."  
>"Right..."<p>

Finally, we've return.  
>He still looked sad...and also confused.<p>

"So, do you understand now?"

He nodded.

"So, what are you going to do now?"  
>"I...I'm going to talk to Inoue now. Thanks, Erra. I owe you."<br>"No sweat, pal. See ya."

After that, he got out.

I sigh a little. Feeling guilty...and also satisfied. I just couldn't stand it. Poor Orihime.  
>She's been holding back for such a long time. She has lost everything that important to her.<br>Her parent...  
>Her only brother...<br>Her own, happiness...  
>Except friends that she truly cares and loves.<p>

Ichigo was her only medicine to cure her loneliness.  
>Ichigo presence had brought her last hope to love someone again.<br>She doesn't need anything from him. All she ever wanted was to be by his side.  
>To cure him whenever he's hurt.<br>To protect him even though she knew it is impossible.

So, deep in my heart, I know they're meant for each other.  
>I'm sure of it.<p>

After waiting for few minutes, I got out from the room and get downstairs, I saw Ichigo hugs her tight.  
>And she cries weakly in his arms.<br>Ichigo saw me and smiled at me.  
>I smiled back and give him a thumbs-up.<p>

After fetching my sisters from the nursery, we're on our way home... To the real world.

A/N: Okay... This maybe weird or whatsoever, but I just wanna let you guys know that this is how I want Ichigo to know about how Orihime felt about him... It's a little torturing for me (T.T)


End file.
